


[PODFIC] Every Chance We'll Have by magicasen

by Pywren



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Cancer, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Hospitals, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pywren/pseuds/Pywren
Summary: A mission gone south leaves a city block decimated and Iron Man hospitalized, but what makes top headlines is the fact that Captain America has a secret lover.To the man himself, it's a living nightmare. His husband is in a coma, his entire world is falling apart around him, and Steve has to to confront realities he never wanted to.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: 2021 Cap_IM Bingo Fills





	[PODFIC] Every Chance We'll Have by magicasen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Chance We'll Have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889659) by [magicasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/pseuds/magicasen). 
  * Inspired by [RBB 2018 Art For: Team Prime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889705) by [SirSapling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/pseuds/SirSapling). 



> Thank you so much to magicasen and SirSapling to give blanket permission to record this story. I was enamoured by the comic and the story written for it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the source material, the image, or the music used in making this (Warmth by Bastille), nor do I get anyhting out of this besides personal enjoyment.

[here's the mp3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1CCv-rPHCVqWsrKdetqsX6VpAf4cT1N1F) [108.1 MB, 01:51:04]

[Please check out the comic by SirSapling this story is based on, because it's amazing!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889705)


End file.
